orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Sofia Jensen
|seasons = Orphan Black: Helsinki|first = Orphan Black: Helsinki #2 Code Duplication|last = Orphan Black: Helsinki #5 Kill Switch}}Sofia Jensen was a clone of Danish origin, first alluded to in The Weight of this Combination, when Ferdinand explained to Sarah Manning that "Helsinki" refers to the termination of six clones in Europe within 24 hours. She was one of several clones that fellow clone Ania Kaminska reached out to in Europe, but was exterminated along with several other clones in 2001 by Dyad / Topside when they discovered they had become self aware. Biography Early Life Sofia's earliest suspicion that her life was not all that it seemed was at summer camp where she made a sole friend. One night at summer camp, she overheard her friend on the phone commenting on Sofia's sleep and diet patterns. When Sofia confronted her, she denied everything and then disappeared, never to be heard from again. A Meeting of Clones In 2001, fellow clone Ania Kaminska tracked down look-a-likes in Europe and began to uncover the truth to their origins. She arranged a meeting of those she had tracked down in order to share information and uncover more facts about their origins. Sofia, along with German clone Katja Obinger, Czech clone Justyna Buzek and Dutch "twins" Fay and Famke were invited to a meeting in a church in Gdansk, Poland. Unfortunately, Ania was shot and hospitalized prior to the meeting by Helena. However, Veera Suominen and Niki Lintula were also independently investigating their existence and had stumbled upon Ania in hospital. They found out the location of the meeting from Ania and chose to attended the meeting. At the meeting, the clones shared stories about their origins and their suspicions, Sofia recounting the tale of her only friend at summer camp that was also paying on her and reporting about her on the phone. When Veera revealed that they had met Ania in hospital and she had been shot, Sofia became visibly upset. She chose to leave the meeting along with Fay and Femke, returning to the airport - citing fear that they could be next on the shooter's list. The "Helsinki" Event Despite fear for their lives, Veera and Niki continued to investigate. Upon discovering more clones that were being experimented on in a medical facility when Veera was kidnapped, she realised that the world needed to know the truth about them. A press conference in Helsinki was arranged in which Sofia, Veera, Niki, Justyna and Jade (a clone aided in escaping the research facility Veera was held in) were to attend. Sofia left home for the airport in a taxi. Unbeknown to her, the taxi driver was apparently under the employ of Ferdinand and "accidentally" missed the turn off for the airport. Ferdinand had arranged for the death of Sofia, orchestrated to appear as a suicide. The nature of her suicide is unclear, but she was found face down in a body of water either at a lake or a river. Ferdinand had arranged the execution of all the self-aware European clones (that Dyad was aware of) and due to the terrorist events of September 11th 2001, no press showed up to the meeting arranged by the clones. The clones attempt at exposing the illegal experiments they were apparently subjects of were in vain. Aftermath Only Veera survived the Helsinki event, by faking her own death. She went into hiding and adopted the codename M.K. Apparently Katja was not on the hit-list, perhaps as Ferdinand was not aware of her also being "self-aware", as Katja fled Poland after witnessing the assassination of Ania at the hands of Helena. It would be at least another 10 years before M.K. resurfaced in the USA to support Beth Childs in her investigation into cloning. Appearance Sofia is shown as less slim than her clones and also wears glasses, a trait only seen in one other clone, Cosima Niehaus. She has shoulder length hair, which is shown inconsistently as either natural dark brown or dyed strawberry blonde. She wears her hair usually in a red headband. She also has a number of piercings in her ears. Monitors Nothing is known about Sofia's family. Sofia has had at least two monitors. The first was her only friend at summer camp, who she uncovered when she overheard a telephone conversation. The second was seen in 2001 monitoring Sofia from a distance.